A Chance
by FrozenOasis
Summary: A entertainer finds his hidden past and shuts himself down. Of course who expect that's the only reason he got a chance to be free again and meet others like him?
1. Shut Down

He lied. He said it was safe. He said we were free. I should've never even trusted him in the first place. He must pay. Oh how I will take great pleasure in seeing energon fall from his lifeless body.

 **Warning: This Story May Cause Triggers Due To Ships. Please Don't Hate Cause I Did Warn You.**

I blinked once. Maybe twice. All i saw was a empty room. A lightless room to be specific. For a second I had forgotten why I was here. But then I remembered. I was a robot entertainer. Well my robot form was. Not me. I was a soilder that went missing like 50 others. And sadly 50 others that were all younglings. How did I know i those exact numbers? I don't know. Either way they were experminting on us. So after that. I was doing fine. Not knowing any of this. Until I found out. I shut my self off eachtime I was supposed to sing. Each time i was supposed to turn on. I never turned on.

So i was here now. Probably cause they thought i was broken or something. I was suprised that there wasnt any one else here. I looked around until i saw a file and looked at name. **Project Name: BumbleBee.**

( **srry for short chapter mate! i promise ill make a longer one next time)**


	2. Another Bot?

I looked at the file. I rubbed my hands on my helm

as I looked at the file.

 _' **Was doing fine until he suddendly shut down. When we checked his systems but it was fine so he must be shutting himself off. Atleast he didn't stop working like Project: 100.'**_

I read the two words again and again. _**'Project: 100'**_ I wonder why they aren't here in the room. I insantly threw the file half way across the room when i heard footsteps. The door opened and three adults threw a wolf like bot into the room with me. "Looks like we found you a meal,Cannibal," I heard one of the adults tease. I looked at 'Cannibal' and gasped as he lunged at the adult and dragged him farther into the dark room into a corner. The man yelled while the two other men backed away from the door. "Let me the fuck go you ugly mu-!" The man's sentence was cut short due to the sound of the door slaming shut. I tried to see what was going on but due to the poor lighting I could only hear the screams of the man. They didn't last long since 'Cannibal' had gotten either one of his arms or legs and broken them cause i heard a crunching noise. I cringed at the noise. It sounded like if somebody was eating something cruchy. After a few minutes I saw yellow orbs looking around the room. "What did they mean by 'Looks like we found you a meal' if there's no one here?" 'Cannibal' asked himself before his yellow optics landed on my baby blue optics. "Oh...," He said sounding dissapointed. I could hear footsteps walking closer until they stopped right infront of me. 'Cannibal' kneeled down so he could be at the same optic level. "Just for your info im not Cannibal. My names _**SteelJaw**_ '

 **Of course I think this chapter was also short but I tried. I might publish this on wattpad too so yeah...thank you for...(i forgot who reviewed) reviewing my story...oh and im actually fangirling cause nobodys ever commented on my story ever...(I mean wattpad and quotev) I will include other characters in future chapters but for now it's Wolfboy and honeybee...oh and you'll see why they called him Cannibal instead of SteelJaw in the next chapter (it wasnt beacause he ate flesh)**


	3. Not Me

Maybe attemping to be friends with SteelJaw was a bad idea? I didn't know really. He was the only other livi- once living thing that was like me. But then he just ate...killed somebody. And he's saying it wasn't him. I looked at him. "Why did they call you cannibal then hmm?" SteelJaw chuckled giving me the feeling as though i were a sheep and he was a wolf. He sat down next to me before speaking, "They didn't call me that, they called her Cannibal." My expression changed from netrual to confused as hell, "Who's her?" SteelJaw simply nodded before the entire room changed. "What the fuc-," Before I could finish SteelJaw had already answered, "It's a hologram. Here's **Her**." I looked at him before I looked at the 'Hologram'. I saw a shut down wolf bot similar to SteelJaw sitting down while a gold femme wolficon was running around the room until the door opened and a piece of meat was thrown and the door closed. The femme insantly ran over to the piece of meat and started eating it. All of a sudden a white flash happened for a second and there was only one wolficon. The wolficon looked exactly like SteelJaw. The hologram glitched a bit before it shut off. "When the white flash happened for some reason me and Cannibal combined. Due to me being a MoonLighter, the form we took looked more like me than her." I looked oddly confused but understood. "So basically you got out of order cause of her?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed,"Even though we're robots im getting tired so i guess nite?" Before he could hear the reply BumbleBee had shut himself down. SteelJaw chuckled before going the the opposite corner and shutting himself down.


End file.
